Ardour
by deina-kun
Summary: [11th up] Mimi returns to Odaiba only to find that her best friend has betrayed her, the one she loves is caught between choosing her and his new love, and an old acquaintance is up to some deceitful schemes. All this for love?
1. Chapter 01

Ardour - Sequel to Welkin  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own this fic!  
  
Author's Note: (10272002) [edit] I was going to continue this fic on October, but I spent some time thinking about what I should put into the fic. I haven't written any fics in a month or two, so we'll see how everything goes. If you haven't read Welkin, you might have to read it to figure out what the characters are talking about from the past. There might be a touch of drama, for you non-soap opera fans. XD Anyways, this note is too formal, so enjoy the fic! I will try to follow Welkin with this. (Rating might change if the story becomes too intense.) ~12262002  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 01  
  
Scenes of large buildings passed through the window of a taxi cab. A young woman at the age of nineteen looked longingly at the crowds of people that she passed by. Her light brown hair flowed slightly under her pink cowboy hat as a warm summer breeze flowed through a slightly opened window. She sighed in relief at the sight of the town again, her amber eyes shining up to all the familiar places she had once grown to be familiar with. At the passing of a gated academy (locked up for the summer), the cab driver drove on for another twenty miles. He stopped in front of a large apartment complex, where another across the street was identical.  
  
Going up a couple of floors, she came upon an apartment door and rang the door bell. A woman with greying hair opened the door and looked at the her in disbelief. "Hmm.. May I ask who you are?"  
  
"Konnichi wa, Mrs. Takenouchi. Watashi no namae wa Tachikawa Mimi." the visitor replied bowing politely. "Is Takenouchi Sora around?"  
  
"Iie, she's out on her own business. She hasn't informed me of when she will be returning. Gomen nasai." Mrs. Takenouchi replied.  
  
"Oh, that's okay! I will be groing around town to see if I can find any of my old friends. I will be around all summer until I return to college, so I will be in Odaiba for a while." Mimi replied. "Arigatou, Mrs. Takenouchi!"  
  
"Ja matta." she closed the door quietly. Mimi quickly left the apartment complex.  
  
"I guess I can try to figure out if Matt and the others are home. Yamato-kun.." Mimi sighed dreamily as she looked up at the bright blue sky. "I wonder if anything has changed since I went to high school here. The academy still looks about the same."  
  
Mimi walked gleefully past the busy streets of Odaiba, cherishing the familiar views and friendly faces that she saw. "Hmm, I guess the park is a good place to go to. Besides, I've got a lot of time to waste before I should head back to Sora's. I'm not even sure when she'll come back home.. Her mother didn't even tell me. This is a little frustrating, not knowing where everyone is. I feel a little left-out since I haven't seen a familiar face besides Mrs. Takenouchi. I wonder where everyone is.. Ohh, I wish I knew where everyone was! Walking around is making me dizzy. Something should hap -- ahh!"  
  
Lost in her thought, Mimi didn't notice the person that she had collided with. A camera and hair brush fell out of her purse upon impact. Her pink cowgirl hat fell to her side. The unfortunate person she accidentally ran into dropped a guitar case. The person swore silently at the impact of the case falling to the ground.  
  
"Iie, gomen nasai!" she gasped apologetically. She gathered the brush and camera into her purse. As she was reaching for her hat, both of their hands brushed each others'. The two looked up in a deep blush, looking at each other, they froze in disbelief.  
  
"M.. Mimi-chan?" the person asked, taking the hat and giving her a hand up.  
  
Mimi took the guitar case in her hands and stared deeper into the eyes of her acquaintance. "Nehh-- Yamato?"  
  
His deep azure eyes softened, "W-What are you doing here, Mimi-chan?"  
  
'What type of question is that? Thanks for the nice welcome.' Mimi cocked an eyebrow and replied, "It's summer; I came from college."  
  
"Of course!" Matt gave out a laugh in embarassment. Noticing that Mimi had a slight frown on her face, he put out his hand holding her hat. "You dropped this?"  
  
"Oh, thanks. Here's your.. guitar." she said slowly. She gave a wide smile and grabbed him by the arm, hugging it. "I've missed you so much! Can you believe that it's been three years that I haven't seen you.. again!? So many things have changed. I didn't even notice that it was you with that hat on! You're hiding your blonde hair with it on."  
  
"That's interesting." he replied turning away from her. "Mimi, I have to go. I'm really busy today."  
  
"Yamato-kun, it's summer. What could you be busy with?" she asked blinking at him questioningly. "You should be out having fun!"  
  
He took a couple strides and held up his guitar case. "I've got practice, remember?"  
  
She ran up to him to catch up. "Is it okay if I come along? I mean, since I just got here, you wouldn't mind if I just watched you with you play your band? Besides, I didn't know you had practice. I haven't heard from you guys in years."  
  
"I.. guess you can come along." Matt replied in a dejected tone, giving up to her pleads.  
  
"Thanks, Matt! You're the best!"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: :) Mimi's a little jumpy (as am I), but she's really excited to be back in Odaiba (as am I, writing the sequel). The story will even out in the next couple chapters, so if you think this intro is strange, in my writing, usually the best is saved for last. Chapter 2, I'm working on immediately after I finish this, so there will be prompt updates since I have nothing else to do this winter break. Happy Holidays! 12/26/2002 


	2. Chapter 02

Ardour - Sequel to Welkin  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon-related things in this fic is the sole property of Akiyoshi Hongo. Ardour is the sole property of sakuramimato (me)!  
  
Author's Note: I know, the first chapter wasn't that long. I wanted to make it longer, but I think I made Matt's reaction a little off. He DID love her in Welkin, I just need to figure out how to synchronize the two without giving things away...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 02  
  
An orange-haired girl wearing a white tennis uniform closed and locked the door behind her in the Takenouchi residence. She dropped her bag of tennis paraphernalia and left her sneakers next to it. "Mama, you home?"  
  
"Oh, hi, Sora. A girl came by, earlier. Tachikawa Mimi, I suppose. She was looking for you while you were out. You remembered to close up the flower shop, right?" her mom asked organizing a vase filled with roses.  
  
"Tachikawa.. Mimi! Oh, thanks, Mom! I remembered to close up the shop." almost instantly running out the door, she halted. "Did Mimi leave a phone number or anything?"  
  
"No, she said she'd visit when you come home. She just came and left. Although.. She does seem somewhat familiar. Did she use to be your friend a long time ago?" her mom asked as she organized another set of flowers.  
  
"Yeah, Mom. Back to the time when we had those attacks." Sora said dropping her head. "She left for America with her parents because they were afraid that the attacks would happen again. She came back three years ago to the academy, but left without notice. I wonder why she's come back now?"  
  
"Don't be hard on yourself, Dear. You two can make up for lost time, now that she's back. You seem as if you knew her well." her mother turned around and gave her a gentle smile. "Sora, I'm sure you two will get along well, no matter how many years you haven't seen each other."  
  
"I hope."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Mimi sat boredly in one of the seats in the large stadium Matt's band was practicing at. Earlier on, most of the members of his band had come to greet her, astonished by her beauty and sincerity. She didn't really mind the attention, but noticing that Matt had turned away gave her an awkward feeling.  
  
The music finally died down and Matt proposed that they take a break before they resume thier playing, once more. Mimi quickly got out of her chair and walked behind the stage to meet up with him. Both her hands were clasped behind her back. "Great job, Yamato-kun. It's like I remember three years ago. You did improve a lot since I was away."  
  
"Thanks." he replied, a little red at the cheeks. "Mimi, what are you doing back in Odaiba?"  
  
"What? I'm not a pariah here, am I?" she asked with a sense of regret growing inside her.  
  
"No, you're not. It's just.. This is so sudden and we haven't heard from you that you were planning on coming here. We thought --"  
  
"That I was never coming back to Odaiba?" she finished his sentence. "I've been gone from this place for three years before and I would definitely come back! I came back for you, Yamato-kun. Haven't you forgotten?"  
  
"Oh. Christmas Day, ne?" he asked and resumed when she nodded, "Yes, I remember."  
  
"Arigatou.." she embraced him. "We promised when I left. I couldn't bear leaving this place again, but my parents wanted me back so much. We had already professed our love to one another, but I guess we chose the wrong time. Call me a fatalist, but now that I'm back, I feel as if the two of us can start back from where we left off. Yamato, I still love you even if I missed all of the times that we should have been together. And I remember you felt the same as well."  
  
"Mimi.."  
  
She looked up at him with pleading eyes. Matt dropped his head, "Yes, I did feel the same for you."  
  
"Arigatou, Yamato-kun." she thanked him with a smile and parted from him. The players in Matt's band were calling out for him to resume practice. He turned towards his band. Looking back, an awkward expression loomed about his face as he watched the retreating Mimi leave.  
  
"Matt, we're wasting time, here! We don't practice for fun anymore, okay?" the drummer shouted out.  
  
"Okay." he put the guitar strap around his shoulder and got onto the stage.  
  
"Matt, is that girl another girlfriend of yours? I thought you have a different one."  
  
"No, she's not my girlfriend." he replied coldly, glaring at him.  
  
"I remember her from a while back. She still looks as cute as she used to even if she doesn't have her pink hair. If you don't mind, do you think you can hook me up with her?" another of the band asked.  
  
"Grr, why don't you ask her yourself?!" Matt replied in a harsh tone. He turned his back to him and tuned his guitar. "Let's just start practicing."  
  
"All right, then."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Hmm.. The plot is slightly thickening. I'm clearly role playing with all of the characters (that's how I write all of my fics, I'm a former RPer on an online RP board). I wonder what Matt was talking about in this chapter... 


	3. Chapter 03

Ardour - Sequel to Welkin  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Author's Note: -_-; I didn't notice how bad the story was going. I mean, there is no description, you can't even tell what the characters are wearing! No time description, nothing. I will be coming out with an extended version of the first two chapters. I'm not satisfied with their length, nor the quality of the writing. And the end of the chapters serve no purpose and just seem tapered. I need to fix up a lot of damage that I've already done with this fic. Even the characters are a little off.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 03  
  
It was nearing four in the afternoon. The sky had a slight vermilion glow upon it as the pale grey coulds hovered about making a whole different world of its own. Children lined the streets, frolicking with friends and pets as the time passed by. Mimi sighed out a breath of relief as a soft gust of wind blew past her, causing her golden brown hair rustle smoothly and fall back into place. She had walked quite a long way to the stadium where Matt's band was practicing and was somewhat lost. Mimi sighed once more, only a little more tense than the first, 'I know where to go, I've lived here before. I just.. don't remember the way back to Sora's apartment.'  
  
She was walking alongside a wall when a round, white object flew her way, hitting her in the arm. Grasping it tightly to sooth the sharp shot of pain, she looked in the direction where the object had come from. Taking only a short glance, she looked down and noticed that the object had bounced off the wall and rested next to her. "A soccer ball?"  
  
Two guys walked over to her to retrieve the ball. Both had brown hair, one had a large head of hair that looked unmanageable, and the other had shorter hair, slightly spiked. The younger guy with shorter hair stepped forward with his hand scratching the back of his head. "Hey, sorry, Miss. My kick was a little off on that one."  
  
"Way off." the older guy added in a sneering voice as he picked up the soccer ball next to her. Rising up, he noticed something familiar about the person his friend hit. 'She seems familiar.. That light brown hair, her amber eyes.'  
  
Noticing that he had been staring at her, she blinked in disbelief. "Taichi?"  
  
The guy that had hit her blew a fleck of brown hair away from his eyes and looked at her in astonishment. Furrowing his brow, he gave a chuckle, "It's you, ne, Mimi-chan?"  
  
She frowned at him for the strange remark. His friend that kicked the ball pushed him out of the way and took her hand in his, a light shade was visible around his cheeks. "Mimi!! It's great you're back! How was America?"  
  
"Give it up, Davis," Tai said in an annoyed tone. He caught the soccer ball he threw at Davis. "So, Mimi. What are you doing back in Odaiba? We haven't heard from you since."  
  
"Oh.. I was here to see.." she started getting a red tint on her face. "I umm..."  
  
A smile of amusement spread across her old friend's face. "Nah, you don't have to finish that sentence. Anyways, I'm guessing you're lost since you do happen to end up that way in most cases --" Mimi glared at him, embarassed by the revolting remark. Tai chuckled, "-- but! if you're looking for Sora's apartment, just go straight for a while until you get to the first stop light. You'll be able to figure out which one is her's."  
  
"O.. kay." Mimi answered. "Well, it was nice speaking to you! Hope to see you around. Before I forget -- do you have Matt's cell phone number?"  
  
"Yeah. Here you go." Tai replied, writing it down on a piece of paper and handing it to her. "I'll see you later on." waving good-bye to her. He took the ball (and Davis) with him.  
  
"Tai, do you think she knows about Matt?" Davis asked him after noticing the short scene that passed by. "Because it seems like she's way overjoyed to be here. I don't think she knows about it."  
  
"Let's hope she does and she's trying really hard not to show that she's disappointed. God, what was Matt thinking the past three years? Don't you think that Mimi would know?" Tai asked mostly to himself, but conversed openly for Davis to respond.  
  
"And what about Sora?" his teammate asked him.  
  
"Let's get on with practice." Tai replied, completely avoiding the question.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Mimi stopped at the corner of an intersection where a crowd of people were standing, waiting for the cross walk to change. Looking quickly around, before the light changed, she searched for the building that Sora resided in. Once she had spotted it, the light had changed signaling the pedestrians, she was forced to walk forward with the slight crowd pushing her. Noticing that she had survived the throng, she quickly walked to where she saw the building.  
  
The walk through the hall to Sora's apartment proved to be a quiet one, not a single soul had passed her by. Looking at every apartment door's number (making sure to stop in front of the exact one), an apartment door opened in front of her. The figure stopped abruptly at the sight of the girl pacing through the halls only a couple in front of her. His blonde hair flowed freely with suave as a warm summer breeze blew past. She couldn't make out his expression with the pair of sunglasses shading his eyes from her. Quietly taking them off, his deep blue eyes looked at her without emotion. "Mimi, how long have you been out here?"  
  
'Doesn't anyone ask a normal question anymore?' she asked herself slightly taken aback, "I just got here. Did practice end for you recently?"  
  
"No, I just managed to sneak out to get some time away from practice and the repeated lyrics over and over again." he replied. "What have you been up to since you left the auditorium?"  
  
"Oh!" she smiled, a slight child-like glimmer sparked up in her eyes, "Well, I sort of got lost while I was getting back here, but on my way, I got hit by a soccer ball that Davis had badly miscalculated, hitting me in the arm. I also met Taichi and we had a short conversation. I guess he noticed that I was lost because he gave me instructions to get here, which was a little embarassing, but it's better than being lost only a couple of blocks where I'm supposed to be, looking like an idiot. Thanks to Tai, I got here and here I am; talking to you, who.. just.. stepped out of.. Sora's.. apartment."  
  
Noticing the haltering words at the end of her sentence and the confused look in her face, he quickly thought of an answer. "I was just looking for you. Since you and Sora are great friends and all I took to liberty of taking time out of my job to talk to you."  
  
"Oh, that's sweet of you." she replied with a smile. She walked around him and rest her hand on the door knob to Sora's apartment. "I'll see you later on, Yamato-kun. Don't get overworked in your rehearsal."  
  
Waving a weak good-bye, he slapped his palm on his forehead with his hand that wasn't holding his guitar, sighing in frustration.  
  
Inside, Mimi walked over to Sora's room. Leaning against the ajar door, she noticed that her friend was sitting on her bed with her back against the door, next to her bedside drawer. Mimi knocked twice at the door, her friend hastily shoved her bedside drawer closed and turned around to look at the door. "Mimi!"  
  
The long-departed friend embraced with her and the two engaged in a conversation. Mimi sat at the foot of Sora's bed. "Sora, I missed you so much! Odaiba has changed so much since I attended high school with you guys! It's nice to see you again."  
  
"Likewise. You're still the same Mimi I remember from the academy. How have you been?" she asked. "I haven't heard from you in what seems like ages."  
  
"I'm great. I really missed you guys. I especially wanted to see Yamato again. It's nice to see your familiar faces once more." she answered.  
  
Sora paused and a prolonged silence overcame the room. She opened her mouth and began to speak, "You still like Matt?"  
  
Mimi nodded, making the honey-blonde locks of hair bounce wistfully about her head. "Down to the very last fiber of my being."  
  
"Have you heard from him lately?" Sora asked, a rather somber expression befall her face.  
  
"Yes, I watched him and his concert practice a couple of hours earlier. They were really good. We talked about what had happened three years ago. And I just talked to him on his way out of here. I'm still a little bit confused to why he was here. Was he looking for me? He seemed a little strange when he was talking to me, both times." her friend replied.  
  
"I couldn't understand."  
  
"I'll be right back, Sora. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Mimi excused herself and exited the apartment. She walked over to the rail, looking out at the sun, sinking low behind the horizon in a regal vermillion shade. She took out the sheet of paper Tai had given her that she had placed in her skirt pocket. Taking out her pink cellphone, she dialed the number and waited for an answer.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I'll continue soon. School starts back in a couple of days, I don't want to put off this fic like what I did to Moonlight. I hope you enjoyed this rather loong chapter, though. Regardless of the zero-progress that Mimi is going through and that one single day has rolled over into three chapters already and is now arriving to four, I don't know what the outcome of this story will be. Then again, Mimi's first day in Welkin did go on for three chapters, I'll be hoping a lot for the success of this story.  
  
I really hope the damage in the last two short chapters didn't steer you away from the fic yet. I promise that the fic will pick up the desired speed next chapter. I'm pretty much too tired to continue with the length of this chapter and all, so please keep updated as I will be with this fic. Enjoy! 


	4. Chapter 04

Ardour - Sequel to Welkin  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: With my love of Digimon, I have no ownership of it.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, they're really helping me out. I'm beginning to think that this fic isn't getting the same popularity that Welkin is, but I promise as great a perfomance as its predecessor. I'm trying to disprove the thought that 'the original is never surpassed by its descendant.' Enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Q: Are you catching on with the other DigiDestineds that Mimi is oblivious to?  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 04  
  
The front door locked and Sora turned her head to her door. "Mimi, you were out for a long time. I was almost doubting that you weren't returning. What'd you do?"  
  
"I just asked Matt out." she smiled with that juvenile twinkle in her eyes. "He seemed rather speechless, but I guess he accepted."  
  
"Huh? When is your date with him?" Sora asked tugging at the corner of the yellow blanket that was on her bed.  
  
Her friend sighed out, "We're going to the Morealli's I passed while I was walking to your house in the morning. It looks a little expensive, but I'll be able to afford it. It looks like a really nice restaurant."  
  
"Oh," Sora replied feeling a slight pang in her chest. Trying to cover up her sorrow, she smiled widely, "I'm sure the two of you will have lots of fun! I guess it seems right that you two should go out. You haven't seen each other in three years, so I suppose that it's the only reasonable way for the two of you to ... rekindle your relationship?"  
  
"Yeah," Mimi nodded, "but it does seem a little strange. Yamato-kun seems to be rather taken by my proposal and my being here. He's as cold as he was when I remembered him at Odaiba Academy. He's also a little too serious about playing with his band now. Do you think he's in an affair with someone else? I couldn't bear it if it were like that! You don't think three years is long enough for him to move on and reject our feelings for each other and instead go on to some other person, do you, Sora?"  
  
Sora froze on her bed and noticed the growing anguish and suspense in her friend's eyes. Contemplating with herself, she replied, stammering slightly, "H-He's not in an.. affair, Mimi. You shouldn't be thinking like that. You know that he loves you.."  
  
Walking over to give her friend a hug for the reassurance, she thanked her old friend. Pulling away from their embrace, she noticed that it was nearing six and the sun had already set. Twilight befell the city as she glanced outside the window. "Sora, I have to get back to my hotel. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Matt, we'll see you at practice tomorrow. Make sure not to be late or you'll get another verbal assault from the big guy." one of his band members reminded him.  
  
"I won't forget." he replied, carrying his guitar case in his hand and exiting the building. The clouds were a dark pink and purple when he looked up.  
  
Deciding that he didn't want to be stuck in the traffic in a taxi (and not wanting to pay for another expensive cab fare), he decided to walk to get a good look of the city. The short episode of the phone call he had earlier rolled back and forth in his mind. Finding it no use to try to take it off his mind, he quickened his pace as he was walking through the more populated shopping areas of the city. He was nearly there when a cab stopped in front of a large hotel that he knew well. A girl with a pink cowgirl hat handed some yen to the cab driver and ran up the steps to the lavish hotel. Noticing that it was his old friend, Mimi, he was puzzled as to why she was staying at such an expensive hotel than stay with a friend.  
  
'What even happened?' he asked himself.  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
Matt waited quietly beside an apartment door. An orange-haired girl opened the door and gave a wide smile, giving him a hug. The two of them entered the apartment.  
  
"Sora, I can't really stay here long. My manager will quickly figure out that I'm not with the band, so I have to make this really quick." Yamato said pulling an envelope out of his pocket. He handed it to her, "Open it when I leave, okay?"  
  
She nodded, "Matt, can't you stay any longer? I mean, we're going out somewhere soon, right? Maybe the movies, perhaps? Or just a walk at the park under the moonlight?"  
  
"I suppose. I'll have to go check my schedule. It seems to get busier every time." he replied with a grin. He took her hand in his and pressed his forehead on her's. "Sora-chan, Mimi's making everything difficult between the two of us. You've heard that she's come back to Odaiba, ne?"  
  
"Hai, she came over to my house in the morning. My mom said she'd return in the afternoon. Matt, do you.." she trailed off and noticed his head shaking.  
  
"No, Sora. I don't even recall ever liking her. That was just some high school crush we had." he replied. He noticed that his denial of their relationship at the academy confused her and stroked a finger through her hair. "I love you. Nothing can change that anymore."  
  
A clock in her house began to ring 4 o'clock. He gave her a brief kiss on the cheek and headed for the door as he put on a pair of sunglasses. "Ja ne, Sora-chan."  
  
Closing the door, he stopped abruptly at the figure whos head was faced at the room number in front of him. Her hazel eyes looked at him in confusion. A warm breeze blew his blonde hair. As they fell back into place, he took of his glasses and put them in his pocket, looking in her eyes without emotion. "Mimi, how long have you been out here?"  
  
A glint of hurt came to her hazel eyes. She replied when she recovered her voice, "I just got here. Did practice end for you recently?"  
  
"No, I just managed to sneak out to get some time away from practice and the repeated lyrics over and over again." he replied, thinking of ways to escape from the long conversation that was bound to happen. "What have you been up to since you left the auditorium?"  
  
"Oh! Well, I sort of got lost while I was getting back here, but on my way, I got hit by a soccer ball that Davis had badly miscalculated, hitting me in the arm. I also met Taichi and we had a short conversation. I guess he noticed that I was lost because he gave me instructions to get here, which was a little embarassing, but it's better than being lost only a couple of blocks where I'm supposed to be, looking like an idiot. Thanks to Tai, I got here and here I am; talking to you, who.. just.. stepped out of.. Sora's.. apartment." her voice trailed off.  
  
Noticing that her words had trailed off, he thought up a quick lie, "I was just looking for you. Since you and Sora are great friends and all I took to liberty of taking time out of my job to talk to you."  
  
She smiled, forgetting about the recent incident. "Oh, that's sweet of you." She walked around his and rested her hand on the doorknob. Giving him a wink, she opened the door, "I'll see you later on, Yamato-kun. Don't get overworked in your rehearsal."  
  
He waved a weak good-bye as she closed the door behind her. He slapped the palm of his hand on his forehead, 'Shimatta!'  
  
Tightening the grip on his guitar case, he headed out of the apartment and took a cab to the building where his band was wondering where he had run to. 'Mimi coming back here.. This is all going to be frustrating. But then again, she still has the same innocence and sincerity that fell for when I met her nine years ago. And her leave six years and three years ago was the same. Could I still be in love with her?'  
  
He shook his head, closing his eyes and looked out the window. 'I can't be in love with her again. This isn't right at all. For God's sake, she's left, come back, told me that she loved me, I told her that I love her, and then she left again. And then I moved on after Sora broke up with Tai. He still wants to kick me in the ass for getting Sora. He needs to move on like I did.'  
  
The cab stopped and he pulled away from his thoughts. Paying the cab driver, he proceeded up the steps to the building when his cell phone rang. Pausing to pick it up, his caller ID showed a number that he'd never seen before. He answered the call. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
'Yamato-kun?' a high-pitched voice asked on the other line.  
  
"Mimi-chan?" he asked, "How did you get my number?"  
  
'Taichi gave it to me after Daisuke kicked the ball to my arm. I asked him for it and he gave it to me.' she replied answering his question.  
  
"That bastard." he mumbled under his breath.  
  
'Nani yo?' she asked. 'I didn't hear you.'  
  
"Nothing."  
  
'Yamato-kun.. I was wondering if you would ever consider going out with me.' she asked him, 'I know this doesn't seem right. I don't usually ask guys out on a date..'  
  
Dumbfounded, Matt didn't reply to her question thinking over again about her question. He became aware when she said his name over the phone again, wondering if he was still there. "Hai?"  
  
'Would you like to go out on a date with me?' she repeated.  
  
"I suppose I can go with you." he replied. Realizing what he had said, he swore in his mind. 'I'm such an idiot! Dammit, what did I just do?!'  
  
'Oh, really?' a sudden burst of happiness was added to her tone. 'Yamato, Morealli's is okay with you, ne? I made a reservation for tomorrow night at seven, although, I told the person that I might cancel if you didn't agree to go with me. Thank you, Yamato.'  
  
"Tomorrow. Sure." he replied, giving up the option of trying to get out of his 'date' with her. "I'll see you tomorrow, then. I have to go now. Ja matta."  
  
~*end flashback*~  
  
"I should have hung up on her." he said to himself as he crossed a street to his apartment. "This is such a mess, I can't even understand why I even agreed to go out with her. Sora can't know about this."  
  
He contemplated more as he stepped into the elevator and went to his floor. He no longer punished himself for his stupid mistake as he opened his apartment door. Noticing that his dad wasn't home, he decided to skip dinner. Leaving his guitar at the foot of his bed, he took off his jacket and collapsed into his bed, exhausted from the day. "What should I do about Mimi?"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I don't really like adding flashbacks into my stories, but it seems that it's the only way to fit everything into place..  
  
Oi, miya wada, your fics are too good to be true! I wish I had all of that talent. I'm merely writing amateur stories. Keep it up, for I will try my best to write a fic as good as your's. 


	5. Chapter 05

Ardour - Sequel to Welkin  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: No Digimon to watch today, yet, I still don't own Digimon.  
  
Author's Note: Don't get mad at me for the coupling! :'( If I were writing a Sorato fic, my pen name would be sakura'sorato' and this fic would be under Sora and Matt's name. Iie! You'll see what I mean.  
  
I also noticed something on [tokyopop.com]! I was browsing there for some dubbed Japanese-style Mangas on Cardcaptor Sakura and they have about 15 volumes of the CLAMP comic dubbed in English (but preserved the Japanese-style Manga format). The best thing: They're going to have dubbed Japanese-style DIGIMON Mangas, as well! If you've read the Japanese Mangas, I am so jealous! It's too bad I no longer live in Asia (poo..), but I guess I'll spend my money on buying the Digimon mangas from tokyopop, instead. (My friend's sister knows the president, I'll have to ask her, though).  
  
Well, if you're a Digimon fan in my situation that can't get the original Japanese Manga, Tokyo Pop will have the Mangas dubbed and out sometime this year. I'll keep updated on one of my sites. For the long A/N, I'll add an even longer fic.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Matt awoke in his dark room, the curtains to his window draped over it, causing only but a few beams of light to enter into the darkness. He groaned as he sat up on his bed, feeling a tight sore in his back and a slight headache. Noticing that he had fallen asleep early last night, he recalled what had happened the day before. Walking into the hallway, he noticed that his dad hadn't come home from the tv station.  
  
"Talk about creepy." he said to himself, walking back into his room to get a clean pair of clothes out of his closet and wardrobe. "Dad must be working late again. Maybe Mimi should have told him not to overwork instead of me over-rehearsing with the band."  
  
He stepped into the bathroom and sighed, "Oh, well.."  
  
After he had freshened up (spending almost an hour to get his hair right), he retrieved his guitar from the foot of his bed. He'd chosen a black pair of slightly baggy pants and a white shirt underneath a black jacket. (Not really the tuxedo look, not tight and stuff. XD) He left the apartment and locked the door behind him.  
  
It was about 08:30 in the morning, and noticing that he had quite a while before practice started, he decided to get a hot capuccino from a coffee shop on the way to the auditorium. The walk was only a couple of minutes away, so he took the time to get to there and bought one to go. After paying for his beverage, he hailed a taxi, not wanting to risk a stain on his clothes. The drive was a short one. He paid for his fare and met up with his band.  
  
"Hey, guys. Did you start practicing without me, yet?" he asked, taking a sip from his drink.  
  
The members shook their heads. "We were going to go and get some drinks ourselves, but it looks like you beat us to it."  
  
"Since practice starts in a few, we're just going to get some coffee from the manager's room." the keyboard player said.  
  
Matt nodded and went to tune up his guitar. 'Okay. I'm just going to have to forget about this whole Mimi thing. It's a new day, so better to start it off right than think on and on about what happened yesterday.'  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Tai-chi!" Mimi exclaimed as she ran up to her friend. Davis paced right beside him and smiled at her enormous burst of energy. She wore her white boots with the wooden platforms, a red skirt with white stripes down the seams of the skirt and red threading. She wore a white, short-sleeved shirt showing her midriff with a red heart on it. Over her shirt, she wore a white, mini-zipped hoodie (unzipped in her case) with red strips on the sleeves. She had put on some red hair extensions in her hair, not wanting to bother with the wash-off temporary hair color.   
  
"Hey, what's up, Mimi?" Tai asked her.  
  
It was around ten in the morning as the three were walking towards the park, the grass still damp from the sprinkling they got last night. Mimi had met up with the two heading into the park for she was out walking past it. Noticing that of her closest friends, she only found one girl, she aspired to find her other female friends to catch them up on what was going on in her life. "Not much really. It's not that cold in the morning over here compared to New York, thank goodness. Well, I was wondering if Miyako and Hikari are around Odaiba. I didn't see them at all yesterday besides Yamato, you, Daisuke, and Sora."  
  
"Heh, you're lucky today." Davis spoke up. "Kari and Yolei are at the Yagami/Kamiya residence. I'm not sure what they're up to over there, though."  
  
"Arigatou." she thanked him. "Taichi, where is your apartment?"  
  
Tai burst out laughing, noticing the same attitude that he knew her with. "You always have been the same way."  
  
He gave her the directions (across the street from Yamato's apartment complex) and she thanked him.  
  
When she came upon Tai's apartment, she knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. A purple-haired girl with large eyeglasses opened to door and gasped in amazement at the sight of who was standing in front of her. "Mimi?!"  
  
Mimi nodded with a wide grin on her face. "It's me! How have you been, Miyako?"  
  
"Great!" her friend replied. Finding herself rather speechless, she motioned for her long-time idol to enter the apartment.  
  
Mimi noticed that she wouldn't be responding in complete sentences, so she asked her simple questions, "Miyako, is Hikari here?"  
  
"Hai." she nodded. Yolei wore her maroon beret, navy socks, khaki shorts, and a printed shirt (outfit from Digimon Movie).  
  
Mimi peered into the kitchen and saw Kari throw away a burnt bag from the microwave saying, "Yolei, you burnt another bag!" She giggled and said hello to her friend. Kari looked up and gave her a warming smile. "Mimi, you're back again!"  
  
"Yep. It's been a long time since I've seen any of you. I'm surprised that not a single one of you have forgotten about me." she giggled.  
  
Yolei's jaw dropped. "We'd never forget about you! If you haven't forgotten about us, then we definitely didn't forget about you! Sure, it's been three years since you've been here, but what made you think that we'd forget you, anyhow?! Mimi, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just excited about tonight." she had a dreamy expression in her eyes.  
  
Her purple-haired friend cocked an eyebrow. "What's going on tonight?"  
  
"I'm going with Yamato to Morealli's!" she replied with a wink.  
  
"You're not lying?" Kari blurted out, confused to why Matt would accept to go on a date with Mimi. 'I thought he and Sora were together. Why's Matt going on a date with Mimi? Did he already break up with Sora? I hope this is all a mistake..'  
  
"I'm not lying." Mimi nodded with a cheery smile. "We're going there at seven. I know it's a little early, but all the more better for us to go sight-seeing around the city. This is so exciting."  
  
"Yeah!" Yolei agreed, pulling Kari to the side. "Kari, I thought Matt is with Sora?"  
  
"That's what I thought!" Kari replied. "Something weird is going on. Tai did tell me that Mimi was back, but her going out with Matt seems a little off."  
  
"But.. she might not know that they're 'together'. This is really bad."  
  
"I hope Mimi doesn't find out any time soon because I highly doubt that Sora and Matt broke up." Kari added. "I don't think Tai told me about Mimi going out with Matt. I still think he's mad at him."  
  
"Oh, my gosh." Yolei adjusted her glasses and had a grave expressionon her face.  
  
"Where'd you two go?" Mimi called from the kitchen. She found them in Kari's room and told them that the popcorn that Kari had made was finished.  
  
"Thanks, Mimi. If you want, we're going to be watching a couple of hours of Anime videos." Yolei proposed. "If you don't have anything going on."  
  
"I'll join you. Besides, we have a lot of time to make up together! I've got plenty of time to kill until seven." Mimi accepted.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Fifteen minute break." Matt called out. He quickly guzzled down a bottle of water halfway and walked over to a nearby window, looking out at the city that lay below him. The thought of wearing black to him was foolish. He had to take off his black jacket because the auditorium had become too humid at noon, three hours ago. He sighed in exasperation and walked back to his band, leaning his back against a wall. "How long until we leave?"  
  
The drummer had been fixing the pedal for the bass drum. He looked up at the lead singer in a puzzled look. "You're tired of all of this already, Ishida?"  
  
"I dunno. There's too much going on in my life. And I thought all of my complications would be done with. I proved myself wrong, again." he sighed and brushed some sweat off of his forehead, his azure eyes had a glazed look about them.  
  
The keyboard player walked up to the two. "Well, just keep up another three hours. We're out at six, so whatever plans you have, you'll have enough time to finish them."  
  
"Geez, twelve hours here is enough to kill someone." Matt added. "I think I pretty much prefer staying here for the time being. How much longer do we have until break is over?"  
  
"Five minutes. You really need to get yourself a watch, Ishida."  
  
"Yeah, remind me about that later on." he replied in a sarcastic tone. "We should get started again."  
  
"Just a few more minutes. If I start playing right now, my arms are going to fall off." the drummer teased as he went in search of his drumsticks.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Bye, you two. I'll be sure to call you two tomorrow. Have fun!" Mimi called out to Kari and Yolei who were mesmerized by the Anime video they were watching. When Mimi closed the door, she noticed that it was already dark. "Iie.. What time is it?"  
  
A she walked through the halls, she looked hurriedly in her purse for her watch. "1:45 in the afternoon?! My watch is still in New York time! I must have forgotten to change my watch to Japan time. Since it's 1:45 there, then it must be 6:15 over here! Iie!"  
  
She quickly hailed a taxi when she got out of the apartment complex and overpaid her fare when she left the taxi. Quickly running to the elevators, she nearly collided with a luggage carrier rolling five bags of luggage through the hall way. When the elevator stopped at her floor, she burst out of it and ran to her hotel room, gasping for air when she closed the door behind her.  
  
When she caught her breath again, she walked over to her closet and began looking for suitable dresses for the occasion. As she passed through the countless outfits, she came across an old dress that she hadn't worn in years: it was the pink Randolph Duke silver tulle halter dress with sterling silver necklace she bought for the Winter Ball at Odaiba Academy. Matt was supposed to escort her when her parents requested that she return to New York to celebrate the special holiday with them. She looked at the dress for a long time and shoved it into her other dresses hanging in the closet. "I can't wear that. It's too flashy, let alone not suitable for my date with Yamato. Besides, I can't wear that dress even if I wanted to. It's too important."  
  
After going through all of the clothes in the closet, she decided that her current outfit would suffice and headed to the bathroom to straighten her ruffled hair out. "I hope Yamato doesn't mind. Although the restaurant looks expensive, not that many people in there were dressed lavishly for it."  
  
She left the hotel at 6:30 and hailed another cab to drop her off at Morealli's. There was a long line of couples standing inside the lobby. Many of the people there hadn't made reservations, so she quickly walked up to the clerk. "Tachikawa Mimi. Table for two."  
  
"Konnichi wa. Your 7 o'clock reservation?" he asked her. She nodded and he motioned for her to follow him. Taking a seat, she told him that Matt would join her by seven and took one of the menus.  
  
She heaved out a sigh of relief and looked out the window for any sign of her date. "Ohh.. Yamato, where are you?"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: What happens ..? I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible, but if you want, read the brief note below:  
  
I'm going to have to add a new chapter once weekly so I can have time with my studies. In most cases, I'll add one on Wednesday. So, if I forget, you can throw a chocolate rice ball at me for forgetting!  
  
I forgot to add the character's ages: 20 - Ishida Yamato, Takenouchi Sora, Yagami Taichi; 19 - Tachikawa Mimi; 17 - Miyako, Takaishi Takeru Yagami Hikari. The other characters will be added along the way, but since there are so many, it will depend on whether or not their roles will play a huge part in the fic. 


	6. Chapter 06

Ardour - Sequel to Welkin  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@chiaga-ru.net)  
  
Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Digimon.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you all for the great reviews! I was going to put the time in military format like in Japan, but I decided to keep it in standard 12-hour time just to make it easier.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 06  
  
Mimi sighed at her table and looked out the window again. Searching in her purse, she found out that she left her cellphone on her bedstand. "Of all the days.. Yamato might be held up or something.."  
  
"Miss, are you ready to take your order?" a pale blonde hair waiter asked. He also had blue eyes, but were paler than Matt's. She shook her head and continued to look out the window. The waiter looked deeper into her reflection in the window. "Miss, did you attend Odaiba Academy?"  
  
Hearing those familiar words, she turned her head to face him, "Yes, I did, three years ago."  
  
The waiter smiled. "Call me if you need your order.. Mimi."  
  
She sat wide-eyed at the retreating figure and looked forward, her eyes meeting a lit red candle as the center piece of the table. Thinking a little back to the academy, she was dumbfounded when she came up with her guess. "Was that Michael?" She shook her head in disbelief. 'It can't be.' She continued to stare out the window in search of Matt.  
  
It was 7:45 and the streets were lined with teens out for the night. Mimi had her head rested in her cupped right hand, her left had tipping the salt shaker back and fourth. "If only Yamato were here, I wonder where he could be?"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
The lights in the Takenouchi residence were flicked open. Sora had come back from her mother's flower shop and was ready to turn in for the day, but the thought of Mimi's date with Matt made her cheeks burn red. She turned on the light to her bedroom, dropped her bag on the floor at the foot of her bed and collapsed onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow. "Why is Mimi doing this? Doesn't she know that Matt and I are together?"  
  
She turned her head to the clock on her bedstand that read 8:17. Some hot tears rolled down her cheeks, some burning her eyes for trying to hold them beck. "He's probably enjoying their date together, regardless of what time they started."  
  
Finding that the stinging from her tears was too overwhelming, she got out of her room and wiped her eyes dry. They were a little red from her crying. While she was washing her face in the bathroom, the doorbell rang. Patting her face with a face cloth, she called out, "Come in."  
  
She came out of the bathroom still drying her face with the face cloth in her hand. When she saw who had entered in her apartment, she paused in her tracks. "Matt, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Why, you aren't pleased with my being here?" he asked her cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Sora shook her head. "No, I thought you were out at Morealli's with Mimi."  
  
He didn't reply for a long while and looked at his watch. "Kuso. I forgot all about it!" The blow that he had forgotten was already enough for him to handle. "I was supposed to meet her an hour ago. Sora... How did you know about me and Mimi going to Morealli's?"  
  
She turned away. "Mimi told me when you left yesterday. You should tell her why you didn't show up, Matt. It's already bad enough that you forgot about your date with her, but you're going to hurt her even more if you don't show up at all."  
  
"Sora-chan, I didn't mean to hurt you, either." he confessed with a look of hurt in his eyes.  
  
He exited her apartment and left the building. When he was hailing a cab, Sora ran out to the rail and called out to him, "Matt!"  
  
He looked up as he was entering the cab and waved good-bye to her.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Miss?"  
  
In surprise, Mimi lifted her finger from the salt shaker. The shaker ended up toppling over on the table with the silver cap falling off causing the salt to fall on the table. "Oh, geez."  
  
"That's okay." the waiter assured her. He took the salt and put the cap back on the salt shaker. "Has the person you've been waiting for come yet?"  
  
Mimi shrugged and gave out a sigh. "I guess he's not coming, Michael." (Michael from the show. ;)  
  
"Then I guessed right." he said with a grin. "I thought you seemed like Mimi from my junior class."  
  
"He's not coming." she said quietly as she looked at her watch displaying 9 o'clock. Rising, she blew out the candle in the middle of the table. After doing so, she walked over to Michael and gave him some yen. His eyes widened at the offer. "This should pay for the money that I must have cost this restaurant in waiting. I hope it's enough."  
  
She went to leave the restaurant leaving the waiter frozen stiff at the tremendous offer she had given him. While she was halfway down the steps outside the restaurant, Michael had caught up to her. Taking her hand, he put the money back in her's. "Mimi, I really can't take all of this money. You don't have to owe it to the restaurant either."  
  
He returned to his job. Mimi turned to the direction back to the hotel when she saw the familiar figure that she had hoped would show up. A single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Mimi-chan?" he asked taking a step towards her. She turned around to hide the hurt from him. Walking the other direction, she headed for the park and left Yamato at Morealli's. "Gomen nasai!"  
  
At the words he called out, she walked even faster as she tried to block out the words. 'He stood me up!' She thought to herself as she walked across the street to the dimly lit entrance of the park. Looking around for a deserted part of the park, she found that the bridge going across the river was deserted. She walked to the middle and found that it had a great view of the pond, making her calm down a bit.  
  
A tall lamp was lit right next to her coming up from the bridge. She held it with her right hand and took a moment to recollect what had happened. A cold wind blew past making her shiver under her thin clothes. "I don't ... understand."  
  
A tear began to form in her eyes. Acting upon it, she quickly wiped it away and felt her cheeks burn up. "I shouldn't even be crying about this. Yamato must have a reason to why he didn't show up any sooner. But.. why do I feel as if there's something else going on that the others aren't talking to me about? Everything seems to have changed. I thought Yamato would be pleased to see me back here again. I don't know anymore."  
  
She continued to ignore the cold rushes of wind that blew past and gazed out to the pond that lay before her. A drop from the sky made her look up in an instant. Dark clouds were swirling about making it hard to see past. A couple more drops of water fell from the sky causing a drizzle. She didn't care for the rain that was falling and just stayed, her eyes transfixed on the pond's rippling water.  
  
People were fleeing from the park to keep from getting soaked. The once dry cement paths in the park were dotted with rain droplets. The streets that were once lined with hordes of people were now empty and jammed with taxi cabs trying to get their passengers back to their homes. Not bothering to pull her hood over her head, she began to leave the park getting soaked by the rain. To her surprise, the rain no longer fell on her. She looked up and noticed that Matt was holding a black umbrella over her, his eyes pleading for forgiveness from her.  
  
"Mimi-chan?" he asked her. She seemed to be thinking about whether or not she should respond, but he continued anyways. "I'm sorry I didn't go to Morealli's. I'd forgotten all about it."  
  
She was displeased by his answer and walked over to the side of the bridge, resting her hands on the railing. Matt persisted and walked beside her to shield her from the rain. "Mimi, don't be upset."  
  
'How can I not be upset?' she asked herself. 'You ditched me while I waited for you for two hours in that restaurant looking like a fool!'  
  
"I don't want you to stay mad at me." he said. He took her hand and handed her the umbrella. "Ja ne."  
  
She turned to look at him walking away under the rain. Arguing against herself about whether or not she should go after him, she decided not to and felt too bad for not forgiving him.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
'I can't believe how much of a jerk I was.' Matt thought as he walked on, paying no heed to his getting wet by the rain. 'I even feel sorry for hurting her like that. She must hate me now for being such an idiot.. Even though I'm with Sora now, I feel as if I still have feelings for Mimi. I wouldn't feel this bad about hurting her if I seriously didn't feel involved. Ugh, this is making me insane!'  
  
He sighed and stared long at the hotel she stayed at as he walked past. Shaking his head violently, he stared ahead and tried to forget anything tied to Mimi. 'Sora knows about the date with Mimi, but if she knows about what happened between Mimi and I today, she'd hate me forever. God, what have put myself into? I can't even begin to start liking Mimi now! I shouldn't even be starting to like her all over again. Why is everything always getting messed up?'  
  
Entering the apartment complex, he paid no attention to the puzzled stares he recieved as he walked into the empty elevator waiting impatiently for it to go to his floor. "I'm not going to Sora right now. She'll be wondering about what happened. I must be kidding myself about liking Mimi all over again. Heh, me? Like Mimi again? High school was nothing but a crush; whatever we felt in high school is nothing like what Sora and I feel about each other."  
  
He entered his apartment and noticed that it was almost midnight. Thinking that the clock was wrong, he went to his room to check the news what time it was. It also displayed 11:30.  
  
"It should be ten. It felt like forever when I was talking to Mimi." he said to himself. "This is all getting too confusing."  
  
Checking on his dad, he noticed that he was sound asleep in his bedroom. He smiled and closed the door to his dad's room to keep from disturbing him with the hallway lights. He went to his room and changed into a dry pair of clothes to sleep in. "I'll think about all of this stuff tomorrow."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: ... Okay, rain in the summer. It happens! XD~ It's a rather long chapter. You're not bored yet, are you? 


	7. Chapter 07

Ardour - Sequel to Welkin  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I bear no legal rights to Akyiyoshi Hongo's Digimon: Digital Monsters.  
  
Author's Note: (03292003) I've been feeling drawn to my writing lately ever since I laid my eyes on all of your uplifting reviews on my stories. Thank you! I know, I've taken forever to update this story, but it's my fault for neglecting it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
P.S. - Check my profile for upcoming Mimato stories. Number 05 is probably going to be my favorite, and hopefully, it will match up to all of your standards!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 07  
  
Mimi woke up with her head to her bed, her hair out of place and a blinding streams of light flowing into the dimly lit hotel room. She was positioned, on her knees with her head throbbing in pain. Her face was streaked with tears from her grieving the night before. She turned her head to the clock on her bed stand and groaned at the time it displayed -- 12:56. Burying her face in her bed again, she began to contemplate upon the night before as faded scenes of the incident began flooding back to her. 'I .. have nothing more to do in Odaiba.'  
  
Willing herself to get moving, she succeeded, but only to worsen he growing pain in her head. She staggered to a study desk where one of her many bags lay, hanging off the back of the chair. Dumping out all of the contents in her bag, she rummaged through piles of credit cards, keys, her cellphones, calling cards, and a flashlight. After finding the aspirin container, she quickly took some and went to the bathroom.  
  
"Ugh.. I didn't even change my clothes since last night." staring in disgust at her reflection, she took some clothes and went to freshen up.  
  
Arising refreshened, she wore a long flowing demin skirt (that went down to her ankles, bearing a pair of brown boots), a brown belt (with the impression of hemp), its ends hanging off her right side, and a thin, white peasant shirt-like long-sleeved top with light brown impressions. She grew bored of touching up her look and decided to go outside for some fresh air.  
  
Staring blankly at what was before her, she took a stroll around the less-populated section of Odaiba, where most of her friends resided. Erasing the incident from her mind, she forced a smile to her face and gaped at the breath-taking views that lay before her. She went to a high hill over-looking the ocean and inhaled a deep breath of the summer air.  
  
"It's as beautiful as it always is." she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. She dropped her head, "What's changed? This place is so foreign to me. I thought I knew it."  
  
A blonde-haired boy was passing by when he stopped to see who it was that was staring dreamily out to the vast view of the ocean. "Konnichiwa."  
  
Mimi turned around and stared confused at the figure that had called out to her. "Hai?"  
  
"Mimi, what are you doing alone way up here?" he asked her.  
  
"Nothing. Just.. looking at the view." she replied turning her head away from him. "How did you find me, Michael?" :|  
  
"I come here everyday." he stared confused at her. "Mimi, are you okay? You seem a little depressed or something."  
  
Mimi looked up at him, wiping a stray tear away. "No, I'm okay. I just had a rough night last nigt. But, I'm okay right now. You don't have to worry about me."  
  
"Mm, okay." he replied turning away. He turned around to the lonely figure. "You can come with my if you want. Hang around Odaiba and stuff. I can show you some of the sights."  
  
Mimi looked at him and paused at the unexpected move. "Sure, I'll come."  
  
"Okay." Michael grinned softly.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Matt, what are you doing?" his drummer asked him. It was 14:03, Matt had been practicing with his band for five hours. His band members were growing annoyed at his incooperation.  
  
"Huh, what?" Matt's clouded head quickly returned him to the rehearsal room. He turned his head behind him and noticed his band frowning at him. "What's going on?"  
  
"What's up, man? You seem to be lost or something."  
  
"It's nothing. Uhh.. Can we take a break?" he asked, laying her guitar on the stage. He got off the stage and began walking away from the practice.  
  
"Matt, we just had a break!" another of his band called out. "Something's bothering him.. a lot. He hasn't been so distracted like this before."  
  
'I can't think straight anymore.' Matt thought to himself, 'I don't even know what the hell is bothering me. I can't think of anything that's bothering me. Unless.. what happened last night is messing with my mind. I really messed up last night. Mimi probably hates my guts right now. I can't believe how much of a jerk I am..'  
  
As he walked aimlessly around, he spotted Tai and his friends hanging around in the park. Tai and Davis playing one-on-one in soccer, T.K. and Kari playing around together, Izzy on his computer with Yolei watching over him. Walking past, Sora spotted him and began running toward him, hoping to grab his attention. She stopped short and watched him pass her by. 'Matt?'  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: What more do the characters have in store for us?  
  
Oh, yeah. I'm thinking of starting an RPG with the couplings as Mimato, Taiora, Takari. Season 01 because of my obsession with the first season. E-mail me [new address sakuramimato@hotmail.com] if you would like to join. I'll send you the registration information. 


	8. Chapter 08

Ardour - Sequel to Welkin  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: The story is mine, the characters are not. :D  
  
Author's Note: The previous chapter was pretty bad. Luckily, I decided to make another chapter. I might make an alternate chapter 7 due to my having two versions of it.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 08  
  
Matt had been walking without any direction for the past couple of hours, paying no heed to the awkward glances and stares of passerbys wondering whether or not he was the famous Ishida Yamato. His glasses shaded himself from being noticed by the throngs of people he passed by. 'Mimi.. should have at least said something while we were at the park. I felt as if I were just talking to a mirror, only it was her in front of me, and not an illusion. I could only imagine how horrible I must have been.'  
  
Not wanting to bother with the rest of the urban area of Odaiba, he decided to turn his attention to the suburbs and away from the jovial and boisterous malls and hangouts. (Ehh.. writer's block.) 'If only I could understand her.. Every time I meet up with her, it's as if I'm my old high school self again. I end up speechless or cold.'  
  
He stopped and found himself at a wharf, lowly populated by sailors and various visitors just hanging around -- a tremendous difference from the busy urban area of Odaiba. Running his hand through his hair, he furrowed his brow and took out his cell phone. 'What am I doing here? I just wasted my time walking around half of Odaiba just to get to a wharf. I'll just call for a cab. The band must be about ready to chop my head off and throw it down a volcano for bailing on them.'  
  
After being put on hold, he leaned on a light pole and waited for an answer back. Some people passed by, couples enjoying their time. Matt had been growing agitated at the sight and directed his attention to the pier. Two people walking by were only a hearing distance away.  
  
"So, you've been in Odaiba ever since? You even attend college here?" a high-pitched voice asked. Hearing this little snippet of the conversation from a familiar voice, Matt listened in on the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, it's been like that for a while, but you, I haven't seen you in three years. What happened at the academy?" the slightly bleach-blonde haired boy asked.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing. My parents just wanted me to come back to America." the female replied.  
  
'That's Mimi, but who is that other guy?' Matt asked himself.  
  
'Hi, Sir. If you give us your location, we could have a taxi pick you up.' the person on the other line said. 'Moshi moshi?'  
  
"Shimatta. Where's Mimi's phone number??" Matt asked himself. He looked at the screen of his phone and noticed that it was still at the cab company. "Ja ne."  
  
He hung up and started looking at his call history for her number. "Ya-ta!"  
  
"But that's pretty much the reason why I came -- oh!" Mimi stopped her conversation at the tone of her cell phone.  
  
"Neh.. Ishida's band?" Michael asked with a slight dragging in his tone.  
  
"Hai, I can't go anywhere without one of his band's song as my ringtone. If it were anything else, I would never know that it's my phone ringing!" Mimi asked cheerfully. "Moshi moshi."  
  
'Mimi-chan.'  
  
"Hai.. Yamato-kun?" she motioned Michael away from the conversation and stepped away from him so that he couldn't listen on the conversation. "How did you get my number?"  
  
'It was left on my cell phone history.. Mimi, you're not mad at me, are you?'  
  
"Why would I be?" she giggled with slightly cheerful tone. "If you're wondering about last night, I talked it over with a friend and I'm okay with it. I'm sure you were busy with your band and everything, and I can fully understand that. It's obviously a serious matter to you, and I shouldn't be the one drawing you away from your work. In short -- you don't have to worry about me being mad at you, Yamato."  
  
'Yeah, I suppose.'  
  
"Did you need anything? Is the group meeting tonight or something? You wouldn't be talking if you didn't want anything." she asked.  
  
'Um, no. That's okay. I'll see you later. Ja ne.'  
  
"Ja ne." Mimi hung up and was puzzled at the conversation. She glanced over at Michael who had gone to get some grains to feed some sea gulls with who were frolicking on the pier. "I think I should be heading home right now!"  
  
Michael turned his attention to her. "Eh? Did something come up?"  
  
"No, I have to be meeting some friends." she lied, "Maybe I'll see you some other time. Ja ne."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Matt." T.K. said, giving his older brother a tap on the shoulder. The two brothers were at their mom's place, just watching the news while their mom prepared food for them. It was near 5pm (17:00). Matt had ended up at T.K.'s after figuring out that his band had left for the day upon his departure. "You're acting strange. Is anything going on right now?"  
  
"If I told you, you'd be freaked out because it's a huge mess that I put myself through. Oh, and never get a friend that you start to like that goes to another country and returns after you are involved in another relationship. You'll just be putting yourself into hell." Matt replied finishing a can of soda.  
  
"It's Mimi, huh?" T.K. asked him. Matt nodded in agreement, "Well, didn't you used to like her? I think that if you hadn't gotten involved with Sora, you wouldn't be stuck where you are right now. And you wouldn't have made Tai your enemy in the process."  
  
"Ugh, don't remind me of that." Matt said. "Mimi's just making everything worse. You know, I have barely even thought of Sora for the past few days that Mimi's been here --"  
  
"Three days."  
  
Matt nodded, "Yeah, and she probably thinks that I've forgotten about her -- which I have."  
  
"All the more reason as to why you should go with Mimi instead, but Sora.."  
  
"She can go back to Tai for all I care." Matt replied.  
  
T.K. furrowed his brow. "Then, it doesn't seem like you two have a relationship anymore. It's one-sided now."  
  
"What do you mean one-sided?" his older brother asked, turning his head toward him.  
  
"You don't have any more interest in Sora now that Mimi's back, and Sora's still on 'go' with your relationship." T.K. answered. "It's either you break it with Sora and go onto Mimi, keep with Sora and break Mimi. Either way --"  
  
"I'm dead." Matt finished with a sigh. "'Cause Sora will kill me, and if she doesn't, Tai will. If I hurt Mimi, that Michael guy will kill me." 


	9. Chapter 09

Ardour - Sequel to Welkin  
  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: Mine - fanfic; characters - I wish.  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!! ;_; I'm being such a horrible person and not making time to give you the updates you need for this story, and I didn't expect that it would be enjoyed half as much as I thought it would be! Actually, after reading the sequel again (to get my memory refreshed), even the simplest scenarios pull the story together! I didn't know that I could write something that well. :D Here's another chapter for you fans!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 09  
  
(Here's Miyuki's POV for Sora. And.. what day are we on??)  
  
Sora was in distress and downhearted as she arranged the flowers poorly in her mother's shop. There were even some stray, wilted flowers that she had paid no attention to and just added to the vase, lingering on the thought of what had happened in the past four days. Taking a broom, she stood in place, just sweeping with it in the same spot, making dust and flower petals gather about her. She sighed and looked at the masses of rows filled with vases. "Matt hasn't contacted me in a couple of days, and his passing me by at the park.. How did he not notice that I was there?"  
  
She dropped the broom on the ground, not giving any more attention to it, and rest her hand on the table in front of her, with vases upon vases of flowers before her. She slightly put her weight upon the table and contemplated more. "Something happened between them, I'm sure of it. It's not like Matt to forget about me; he's always made sure to see me every day, or at least give me a call. Why do I feel as if we're drifting apart?"  
  
A slight tear rolled down her cheek as she felt a deep emptiness well up inside her. 'Matt..'  
  
A jingling sound was heard through the prolonged silence as the front door of the shop closed. Sora, biting her lip to make her seem slightly less hostile with her words, she called out, "The store's closed. Come back tomorrow."  
  
She stayed in her place just staring madly at the flowers, and noticing that the bells had not resounded, she swiftly turned around to the figure who was slightly shocked by her appearance, and with the expression on his face, she began to cry even more. "Matt..."  
  
"Sora, did something happen?" he asked giving her an embrace. He wiped the tears from her face and looked at her with such loving eyes that Sora regretted that she ever doubted him liking Mimi again, and returned his embrace.  
  
"Matt," she began, looking intently in his deep eyes. After a longed silence, she gave into his mesmerizing eyes and continued, "am I .. your only one?"  
  
Finding this question to be slightly confusing and deep all the same, his eyes grew a shade deeper in color as he slightly dropped his head to her's, their foreheads touching. "Sora.."  
  
A feeling of dejection befell her as she bit her lip to wait for his reply. 'He still loves her,' she thought in her mind as a tear fell down her cheek and her eyes remained transfixed, though she didn't really notice she had her gaze still upon him.  
  
Matt lifted her head up to face his, her face tear-stained; lingering silence remained in the shop. His eyes seemed to become a navy blue as she stared into them. She felt a growing sense of regret and helplessness as his eyes gazed intently in her's. As she was slightly becoming detached to the surrounding, Matt leaned forward, his lips softly touching her's in a most passionate kiss. Sora's eyes became wide-eyed at the gesture and she had fallen detached, not of the surrounding, but of her doubts and regrets. She had succumbed to the moment and returned this kiss, giving him an embrace.  
  
The two had continued for quite a while, unaware of the wary passerby who had strayed onto the scene. The bell on the door had dropped to the ground when Matt closed the door behind him, and, upon opening the door, a slight scratching sound was made, yet, the two had been too preoccupied to pay heed. The passerby had come to the scene, in the middle of the osculatory moment, and stood in shock. The couple only stood but bout ten feet from her, and she continued to stare at the scene, her hand still rested on the door, a feeling of dejection welling up inside her to have been unfortunate enough to come in on the scene. Tears welled up in her eyes as she could no longer bear to see the two in their state and she quickly ran out of the place, the door hitting the bells sharply and the two were distracted from their embrace.  
  
Finding that they had been so caught up, Sora glanced at the entrance of the door and noticed that it stood ajar; the bells lying on the ground. Pulling herself from her embrace with Matt, she took a couple of steps forward, "Matt.. someone walked in here."  
  
Taking the bells in her hand, loud screams and shouts were heard outside the shop as a frantic of horns and honks and squealing tires burst into pandemonium outside. Sora's eyes widened as she turned her head towards the door.  
  
The intersection had been badly backed up, and people who had fled from the area came to see what all of the commotion was about. A girl sat at the edge of the sidewalk opposite to Sora's mother's shop and stared with fright at the scene. Sora and Matt came bursting out of the shop and stared in confusion at the masses of cars jammed at the intersection, a fluster of horns were sounding as people yelled from their cars about what all the commotion was for. The girl who had fled from the flower shop was no where to be seen. In her mind, the same name kept repeating in her head as tears were rolling down her cheek. 'Yamato-kun..!'  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I was gonna have Matt bring flowers when he came in, but wouldn't it be strange that he was bringing flowers to Sora when she was already IN a flower shop? And for the turn of events.. I know, it's sudden and you're probably mad at the cliff-hanging moment, but from my writing, I suppose I gave you partial clues enough that you haven't gotten lost already. If the passerby had been hit in the collision, I know a lot of you readers would be upset, too. ^^; I have a lot in store for you in the next chapter.  
  
edit // I changed the car crash into an intersection blockage due to "the passerby's" misaprehension to the flowing traffic outside of Takenouchi flower shop. In the next chapter, I promise I won't add Michael in it with -- yet another -- one of his "coming out of no where" entrances. ^^; I was getting annoyed at having to put him in the scene when I was having writer's blocks.  
  
P.S. - Check out [http://mimi-chan.tk] for a weblog on Tachikawa Mimi. It's a new idea that I have made up of me Role Playing as Mimi writing on an online weblog. Since I don't normally have the time to update the stories (I'm too lazy to upload them sometimes), you can check that mi-chanTK every couple of days, since I am more comfortable updating things in a weblog-type feel. It's a whole different story, though, so it's better to start reading now than later when you have chapters upon chapters to read! 


	10. Chapter 10

Ardour - Sequel to Welkin  
  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I'm back [for now], but I still don't own Digimon.  
  
Author's Note: (01192004) It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry for the long delay! Anyways, I finally got the inspiration enough to want to write again, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and the upcoming ones! :) Since I have been taking Japanese as my foreign language requirement for high school (I'm in high school now, yay~ my reason for not updating, hehe), so expect to see more Japanese throughout the fic.  
  
Enjoy, and please review if you must! I want to know of what improvements and what YOU (the reader) want to read in upcoming chapters. Thank you for bearing with me!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10  
  
'Hello. You have reached the voice mailbox of -..' click Yamato-san groaned at the response his cell phone had given him. Two days had passed since the supposed "car accident" occured near the Takenouchi flower shop, and it had been two days since then that Tachikawa Mimi had made any effort of existence. Letting out a sigh, he tossed his cellphone onto his bed, unaware that it had tumbled off to the side near the wall.  
  
It was late afternoon, and the day seemed to have dragged on lazily. The house was empty, only occupied by himself and his younger brother watching some television out in the living room. Yamato-san sat at his desk, staring out of his window with his chin resting on his left palm (elbow on the desk) while he twirled a pencil in the other hand. Numerous thoughts had been flooding into his mind, but all that came from it was emptiness. The pencil eventually escaped from his grasp and rolled across his desk, and as he went to reach for it, a small picture frame struck his out stretched arm caused by the desk's shaking as he lazily went to retrieve the pencil. A slight cracking noise caught his attention as he dropped his hand and took to the care of the fallen frame turned downward on the desk. (It holds wallet size pictures.) Small fragments of glass had fallen off as he turned the frame upright and he noticed that a photo booth picture of him and Takenouchi Sora was almost detached from the frame. The cracked glass made the sight even less appealing as the crack had run between the two; the sight of Sora reminded him of their recent moment. He was beginning to touch his lips with his finger, but was drawn away from the gesture as Takeru's laughter flew through the halls. As he went to slide the picture back, the glass completely collapsed, as did the picture, falling face down onto the table, and he noticed that a picture was hidden underneath the picture of him and Sora while in the frame and had been turned around with shakily-written characters on the back in a pale pink ink that was almost completely smeared:  
  
"2002.12: Yamato-kun to atashi. - Tachikawa Mimi  
  
P.S. Ganbatte kudasai~ Daisuki desu."  
  
(trans: December 2002: Yamato-kun and me. - Mimi Tachikawa  
  
P.S. Good luck -- I like you very much.)  
  
Reading this, he set the frame down and stood away from the desk, deciding to take a walk even though it was nearing twilight, but as he neared his closed door, he turned back and took the sheet of paper that he had been writing on earlier on that was cluttered with various characters crossed out, crumpled it, and threw it into the wastebasket. He frowned as he turned to the door once again, grabbing his jacket from his bed and held it over his shoulder as he called good-bye to Takeru, saying that he'd return later. Takeru pulled his head to see the hall to ask where onii-san was going, but Yamato had already locked the door behind him.  
  
Takeru had turned his attention back to the television set where a live episode of Hey! Hey! Hey! was airing their weekly music results (Yamato-kun's band came in 12th place!) when the ring of a cellphone coming from a room through the hallway was heard. The sound was coming from his brother's room and he noticed that it had been wedged between the wall and his Yamato's bed. 'Yamato must've forgotten about it again.' Retrieving the phone, the device had stopped responding and a the words 'Tachikawa Mimi (1)' were flashing on the screen. Her name stuck Takeru with wonderment as he hadn't heard from her anymore than he'd seen her lately. He decided to leave the phone on his brother's desk and noticed that a mess had been left on it, making him wonder what his brother had been up to lately. "This is.. getting really weird." he whispered under his breath, and returned to the living room.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
The monotone ringing continued in Tachikawa Mimi's earpiece as she sighed when she heard the voice message recieve her call. She slowly let her arm with the electronic device in hand down and let her eyes rest upon the soft shades of color seeming to emanate from out of the blue sky. 'He must be busy.' Her eyes loomed with a sorrow comparable to that of the eyes that she so longed to stare deep into. Sitting atop a bench in the park, passerbys were few and she was all near deserted other than herself and the occassional park inhabitants that were their way back to their burrows and nests as the sun was slowly setting. Raising her phone up again, she stared at the number that she had recently dialed and decided on putting the phone away, hopeless that a response would cease to return.  
  
Sighing, she began to rise from the park bench and was held back by the nagging tug of purse that had been caught under the arm rest of the bench. Furrowing her brow, she knelt down to release it from its attachment to the bench when a hand had beat her to it, and had the strap of her purse removed from from the chair. Having had her hands resting on the armrest, she slowly turned her gaze upward, resting her eyes upon a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes equally pale.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Giving a hand out for her, he waited for a reply, but Tachikawa Mimi's eyes moved from his face to his hand to somewhere off away from him as she mustered up a way to conceal the growing despair inside her. Taking his hand, she replied with a rather quieted "Eh.. yeah," and felt a sigh come about as she took a stand and bowed down curtly to her helper. "Thank you for helping me with the.. purse, Michael."  
  
[[ batsu (04122004) I'm so lame!! You guys have probably given up on this story! (Dame desu!! Baka baka baka!!) T_T I'll try my best to write something for you guys to enjoy. I'm soo sorry for the hold-up! ]]  
  
"It's no problem," he replied with a soft smile that she failed to see. Her bow remained for a couple seconds longer until she regained her composure with a haggard expression lingering about her face. Noticing this, Michael placed her purse strap into her hand and gave her another smile, "Mimi, why the sad face?"  
  
'What..?' Mimi could only look into the cheerful eyes of the one standing before her in bewilderment. 'Wha--?'  
  
"Mimi, cheer up. It's difficult seeing you so sad. Has something terrible happened to you?" he asked with his smile softening a bit. "Hm?"  
  
'What..? I'm so confused.. Why is Michael being so nice. And.. I didn't notice how well he could speak. I didn't even notice myself! What, my thoughts are so confused! What's wrong with me??' Mimi's eyes shifted from left to right, from the park, to Michael, to the lake. Her anticipation and speculation caused a raise in temperature that she was unaware. "It's nothing.. Nothing much, really. I don't think anything terrible would happen, but.."  
  
Michael's expression changed, showing a touch of concern for her. "..."  
  
"It's.." Mimi stammered once more. Thoughts of the recent walk-in she had commited flooded through her mind, though she had tried to repress it for the past couple of days. She had begun to slip into deep thought once again and openly expressed her mind, "Yamato-kun.. He -- I.."  
  
The sun had slowly begun to set and vermillion was cast upon the city, changing the mood and smell of the surrounding. Yamato's walk didn't stray him far from his apartment; he found himself walking alongside the grass when a murmuring of American words alienated themselves from the solitude and quiet of the natural nature around him. His attention tended to stray toward the foreign words, but his lessons led him to comprehend just a few, though the voices were halting and fragmented. 'I didn't know American couples toured this part of Tokyo.'  
  
"Yamato-kun --"  
  
His name being called out brought him to a stop. Searching for the mouth whose voice addressed his name, he turned to see through the thin brush a couple standing a couple feet away; their identities obstructed by the brush that lay between them.   
  
"I don't know anymore, but.. it's nothing so.." tears flooded Mimi's eyes as she quickly lowered her head so that Michael wouldn't take notice. 'I'm so confused..'  
  
'Mimi-chan? And, who is that guy?' Matt wondered as he stood his ground, seemingly planted in the same spot.  
  
"I've always thought that we would be together, but it's not like I'm welcome here. I've been gone for years at a time, but I never thought things would change!" she cried as a couple of tears fell from her cheek. The wind blew a slight breeze causing a couple of strands of hair to grow attached to her tear-stained face.  
  
'Damn. It's about me.. I caused this.' (knows his English pretty well) Yamato thought as he took a step forward, thinking that this one move would only ease the pain that Mimi was experiencing. 'I.. want to reach out to you, Tachikawa. Please..'  
  
A silence lasted for a couple of seconds that seemed to span for minutes. Mimi's quiet sobbing broke through the silence, but was carried away by the soft breeze.  
  
'Don't hate me, Mimi..'  
  
"I lov--"  
  
'What the hell?!'  
  
Her words broke off as her breath was taken away from the sudden embrace. Mimi's eyes widened at this sudden action and stood even more dumbfounded than she had been with her thoughts, slightly resisting his forced embrace. '..Michael?'  
  
Matt was tempted to bound forward and take Mimi into his arms away from Michael, but couldn't reveal that he had been eavesdropping and could only stand to watch, petrified at the sight that lay before him, forgetting about the previous happenings, where his emotions lay, he only understood that the one that lay most vulnerable, the one that he had once cared for, the once that his heart was bleeding for now, was in someone else's arms other than his own.  
  
Mimi's breathing seemed to have halted at the shock of Michael's action (as did Matt's); only the wind seemed to breathe around them as the flowers and grass drooped toward the earth, and the fallen leaves were the only things amongst all else animated.  
  
"With someone as beautiful as you, you don't deserve to be unhappy." Michael smiled as he lowered his head to her's. Yet, another wind blew as the he embraced the suffering soul, planting assurance into her very impression of him. He put a little distance between them and lifted her face up to his with his gentle hand lifting her chin for her to raise her head. Her eyes still strayed to the side as tears still formed at the corners of her eyes. Wiping the tears away, he smiled and rest his hands on her slightly trembling shoulders as the two faced one another, locking eyes. Slowly the trembling had stopped, "You're more lovely as you smile, Mimi."  
  
'What are they saying? What is he doing??' Matt stood, petrified at the scene that lay before him.  
  
Looking up into his soft eyes, his face, reflecting on the gentle words and actions, she couldn't help but overlook his hospitality and saddened smile as overwhelming. Taking a step forward, she returned his first embrace and cried sorrowfully in his arms as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
'I'm so confused now.. I don't know what to think anymore. Michael--'  
  
"MIMI-CHAN!!"  
  
At this, the words scrawled upon the crumpled piece of paper that lay lost in the pile of trash took on a new meaning.  
  
[Watashi no kokoro wa shirimasen desu.]  
  
(My heart doesn't understand.)  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I hope you found this addition very appropriate. I know, it's very dramatic, but I decided to change the storyline to what I didn't have expected at all. (I really had no idea what I was going to do and was planning to drop the whole story.) I hope you guys enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed adding this chapter. ^^; Please forgive me for the long delay~ T_T I'm so sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that, and I know this isn't the greatest story there is out there, but I hope you like how it turns out.  
  
Thank you for following my stories. I appreciate your reviews and plain reading my work! (Sorry again!)  
  
EDIT: I fixed some grammatical errors with this chapter and added some things to make some dialogue more clear. If you got confused on the part before Michael hugs Mimi, here's a guide:  
  
'Don't hate me, Mimi..' Yamato-kun  
  
"I lov--" Mimi-chan about to admit that she loved Yamato-kun to Michael (she's confused, remember?)  
  
'What the hell?!' Yamato-kun when Michael takes Mimi-chan into his arms  
  
Weirded out yet? This is the game of Ardour. Read on~ 


	11. Chapter 11

Ardour - Sequel to Welkin 

by: sakuramimato )

Disclaimer: Digimon was created and is solely copyright under the brilliant mind of Akiyoshi Hongo-sensei. Of course, Ardour and Welkin are the works of my angst-filled mind, so enjoy!

Author's Note: Winter Break! I'm hoping for some big releases on this fanfic. I have to URGE to write, write, write, and spill my soul out with story writing. How's the fic been for you guys?

A/N: From now on, characters will bear their Japanese names. (By the way, watching the Japanese Digimon version, Mimi-chan no koe ga kawaii desu! Cute voice! )

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

I don't understand. My heart doesn't understand.

"MIMI-CHAN!!"

Mimi stood wide-eyed at the words and gasped in what seemed like her last breath. 'This hair, these eyes, this scent. They're not..!!' She forced her embracer away from her as she paled, trembling at what had happened.

"Mimi-chan?" the blue-eyed, blonde-haired boy faded into shadow as the setting sun behind him shrouded his features in silhouette.

'No, don't say my name that way.' Mimi cringed feeling her face grow hot as she clasped her hands over her ears to drown out the sound. 'You're not Yamato-kun!'

"Mimi-chan, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, taking a step forward only to cause her to go into deeper withdrawal, pulling the hair around her fingers into a painful wrench.

"Yamete!" she pleaded to stop, taking a step back as a growing fear stirred up inside her closed, confused, chaos-consumed mind. "You're not him.."

"Nani?" the boy halted in his tracks in obedience to her request, though her last words were lost in her panic. "Mimi.."

"Stop.. You're not Yamato-kun!" she shouted. At these words, the shadowed figure before her seemed to lose all animation as she whimpered in fear and trauma. "Only him.. only he.. the only one to do that to me--"

The words no longer flowed from her lips. Her lips were forced into silence by the shadow, and tears flowed from her eyes as she gazed into the blue eyes that she had mistaken. His lips were soft, but there was a shade of force and jealousy upon the act. The shadow had removed her trembling hands from her ears, taking each of her wrists into one of his hands, seeming to restrain her under his grasp but allowing her to hear the things around her--the intimacy between them and the silenced sobs from her suffering.

And he seduced her more to tears. 'Tesukete..' (Save me)

Her frenzy limped to a wilt as she gave into his hold of her, and until she had fully submitted did the shadow release her lips from their lock and gently took the hope-ridden body into his embrace, gently caressing her hair. "Mimi-chan, I didn't mean to make you cry."

No reply.

"Gomen, Tachikawa-san. For having to do that to you, but.." he paused and noticed her growing hatred and sadness and confusion through her seemingly lifeless stage. "Can you not understand my feelings for you?"

Silence.

He stopped caressing her hair and frowned at the lack of words on her part. "Or do you still feel for Ishida-san?"

A slight twitch within the embrace and the body he had embraced began to slowly submit to gravity, and he went down with her, refusing to lose his grasp on her. She sobbed and whispered out the name that scarred her heart and tangled her emotions, grasping onto the back of his shirt in dismay as bitter tears stung her eyes.

"Mimi-chan.."

"Iie." she quickly replied, turning her head the other way.

"I--"

"Anata no kokoro no kimochi wakarimasen. / I can't understand your feelings." her voice was drowned in pain and confusion causing her beholder to be so, as well; the quick reply shot through her beholder's mind and loosened his hold on her. She turned her head downward to the grass they sat upon and clutched the hem of her skirt. "I can't understand your feelings when I can't even understand my own."

Her face burned in embarassment and shame as she anticipated his response, feeling the tension between them. Silence lingered on until a brush of wind cued her company to take to his feet. "Sokka.. / I see."

Mimi's trembling quicked to a pause and her eyes widened at the prolonged lingering of his dejected tone.

"Jaa." he turned in began walking slowly away.

Her head snapped up to watch the retreating shadow-consumed figure as she struggled to find words. "Matte! / Wait!"

The shadow stopped and the slight breeze silenced as well. 'Nani?' was anticipated, but silence lingered until she sensed his initiation to continue on his way. "Sumimase-- / I'm sorr--"

"Don't be." the shadow replied, resuming his retreat. "I should be the one,"

Twilight was near its arrival as he continued to walk on away from earshot.

"Which I'm not."

---------------------------------------------

A/N: How is it? :D Twisty turns yay! Now REVIEW!! (optional, lol) It's short, though.. I'll try to update soon, but my last update before this was 8 months.. We'll see.


End file.
